


The Beginning of a Journey

by Starly_Studios



Series: Traveler of the Force [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dimension Travel, Gen, How do I tag?, My First Fanfic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starly_Studios/pseuds/Starly_Studios
Summary: NegotiatorFormer GrandmasterClairvoyant SeerWarriorImmortalAll of these are what you could use to describe the more than one thousand year old Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, former Master to Yoda, current Master of the Shadows and keeper of the Archive of Legends. Yet when he gets his hands on an ancient Sith lightsaber, he did not expect to get the description ‘Dimension traveler’ too.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Traveler of the Force [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855411
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	The Beginning of a Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riding the Wheel of If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046123) by [MrsHamill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill). 



> Hey everyone! So uhm, this is my first work on AO3! I really hope I didn’t screw this up!
> 
> This series was really inspired (or kick started) by the series Rising the Wheel of If.

“I always hated Sith Temples.”

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi turned around to face his former padawan, Anakin Skywalker. A Master with a midicholorian count of currently around thirty thousand. The most among the Jedi, except for Obi-Wan himself, who sat at around fifty thousand.

Obi-Wan was unaffected by the Darkness of the Temple. He once often came to Temples of the Ancient Sith, like the one they were in, frequently. It was pretty covered up, but Obi-Wan was raised a Sith and even earned his title, Darth Lumis. It was the reason why he was so proficient at Juuyo, although he was a master of all forms but preferred currently Soresu. It was also the reason why he was such a good Shadow and could open holocrons of the Sith.

Anakin, like his former Master, was unaffected by the Darkness. However, he still preferred to avoid the Sith Temples. As, according to him, it reminded him of something terrible that could have happened but did not ‘so stop asking me about it, Snips. The Force speaks to me in ways most wouldn’t understand!’

“I’m sure most would share that same sentiment with you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, looking at the designs carved on the pillars of the Temple. They were runes of High Sith, sayings of the teachings of the Sith.

_Yan would have loved to explore this place with Jocasta and Sifo-Dyas_ , Obi-Wan thought of his grandpadawan and his best friends fondly. _Perhaps once I secure the place, I could bring them along._

Obi-Wan and Anakin continued their way, setting of traps that would have felled a lesser man.

Finally, they reached the centre of the Temple. Instead of what they expected, a Sith holocron guarded by fearsome creatures of the Dark, there was a lone lightsaber, placed on a pedestal.

It was well designed, sure, but they expected something more, you know, _dramatic._

Obi-Wan carefully made his way to the lightsaber. He might be immortal, but any traps set of by him could could cause Anakin to lose his life.

When he finally reached the lightsaber, Obi-Wan scanned it using the Force before placing his hand on it.

When Obi-Wan’s fingertips touched the lightsaber, the Force rushed and grabbed him. Not just the Dark, but the Light as well.

Anakin screamed for his former Master as Obi-Wan was whisked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so how I came up with this series was basically ‘dimension traveler character’. I had a OC that was a controlling clairvoyant seer (definition in this series, a seer who can see the past, present and future at their will from all perspectives) and I was like ‘let’s do this but with Obi-Wan!


End file.
